Cupcakes
by Tooran
Summary: Parfois, la douceur sucrée d'un bon gâteau peut dissimuler un atroce poison. C'est d'autant plus vrai quand Oliver s'ennuie. -Univers des 2p-


**Bonjour à tous :3**

 **Aujourd'hui, voici un court OS sur l'univers des 2p...**

 **Un truc important ! Ici, je ne prends pas le principe des 2p dans le sens où ce sont les persos d'Hetalia avec un caractère inversé. Je le prends dans le sens d'un univers glauque, dur et malsain... J'ai voulu faire passer une impression de "malsain" et de "dérangeant" dans ce texte, justement, je ne suis pas sûre, d'avoir réussi, mais bon x)**

 **Bon, du coup, vous êtes prévenus...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Jouons. »

Le mot claque avec fracas dans la pièce silencieuse.

Pour toute réponse, un regard inexpressif. Opposé à un sourire malsain. Un affrontement muet.

« _Come on_ , _Honey._ Jouons. »

Le regard indifférent est baissé, son propriétaire porte une cigarette à sa bouche pour l'allumer.

L'autre homme affiche un regard désapprobateur et un sourire indulgent. Étrange mélange. Mais tout chez lui est étrange. Fou. Glaçant.

Il se lève, traversant en quelques foulées agiles – souple et respirant le danger, comme un félin – l'espace qui les sépare, et s'assois tranquillement sur les genoux de son compagnon, entourant sa gorge de ses mains, effleurant sa joue mal rasée en se penchant pour susurrer à son oreille.

« Lilian… »

Il fait rouler sur sa langue les syllabes du prénom, goûtant, savourant leur sonorité, comme s'il s'apprêtait à les croquer. Puis sa voix se charge de menace, une menace savamment camouflée sous un ton chantant, alors qu'il resserre légèrement ses mains sur le cou gracile. Du miel dont la douceur sucrée dissimule un poison acide… Voilà ce qu'évoque son ton.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu fumes… »

Le regard inexpressif se fait glacial, alors que Lilian tourne la tête pour souffler sa fumée au visage de l'autre.

Les yeux d'un dérangeant bleu vif se plissent, plongeant dans leurs froids homologues. L'affrontement reprend, encore. C'est au premier qui baissera le regard. Au premier qui cédera à l'aura menaçante de l'autre.

La prise sur la gorge vulnérable se raffermit encore, encore, encore, serrant toujours plus. En réponse, la cigarette allumée vient s'écraser sur le dos de l'une des mains.

La main se retire vivement, mais les yeux fous ne flanchent pas. Aucun signe de douleur sur le visage souriant, mais une expression dérangeante, dangereuse, promettant mille tourments si par malheur le défi allait trop loin.

Un voile d'indifférence retombe sur les yeux foncés. Impossible de savoir ce qui se cache derrière, Lilian est comme un être de glace au cœur d'une forteresse impénétrable.

« À quoi veux-tu jouer ? »

Le ton est neutre, froid, impersonnel.

Pourtant, il enchante l'anglais qui saute de ses genoux pour courir dans la cuisine avec un éclat de rire ravi, sautillant comme un enfant impatient de recevoir un jouet. Il revient chargé d'un plateau, sur lequel s'entassent de minuscules cupcakes au glaçage rose bonbon, qu'il pose sur la table devant Lilian, sans se soucier du sang qui la macule. Il nettoiera ça plus tard.

Il s'assoit en face de son homologue, croisant les jambes, observant avec un sourire heureux le regard morne qui voyage sur le plateau avant de remonter sur lui, posant une question silencieuse à laquelle il se fait une joie de répondre d'une voix chantante, énonçant la longue liste de potions et de filtres divers et variés qu'il s'est amusé à disséminer dans sa pâtisserie.

Les yeux foncés sondent les clairs, longuement.

« Tu commences. »

Oliver ne proteste pas à l'injonction donnée sur une voix toujours aussi froide. Souriant, il promène distraitement sa main au-dessus du plateau, décrivant des mouvements de ses doigts, prenant le temps de faire son choix. Il porte finalement un gâteau à sa bouche, sans quitter des yeux ceux de l'autre.

Et ils attendent. Une minute. Deux minutes. Rien ne se passe. Au bout de la troisième minute, l'anglais pousse un soupir déçu.

« Celui-là était nature. _It's not funny_. »

Mais il retrouve presque aussitôt son sourire.

« _It's your turn, Honey_. », ronronne-t-il.

Lilian n'hésite pas, n'attends pas, il attrape le premier cupcake qui se présente à sa main. Son regard ne trahit rien, alors qu'il le mange, il reste impassible et insondable.

En face de lui, l'anglais le scrute intensément, souriant largement, attendant les effets.

« _So, which one is it ?_ »

Pas de réponse, pas un geste, pas un tressaillement. Même pas de réaction, alors que des oreilles de lapin poussent soudainement sur le haut de son crâne.

Oliver, lui, ne se prive pas d'éclater de rire. Avant de prendre sa voix la plus suggestive .

« _Hello mister rabbit, I can be your Alice…_

-Ton tour. »

Un soupir se voulant excédé, mais paraissant surtout sur-joué, cachant un certain amusement. Une nouvelle pâtisserie est attrapée, dévorée. Les effets ne se font pas attendre. Oliver a les pupilles si dilatées qu'on ne voit presque plus l'étrange couleur de ses iris, et son sourire est plus tordu que jamais.

Et le jeu continue.

Oliver s'amuse. Lilian ne montre rien. Les évènements les plus étranges se multiplient, loufoques, glaçants, drôles, effrayants… Le représentant de l'Angleterre attend avec impatience que le gâteau contenant de l'aphrodisiaque soit pioché.

Et puis, soudain, le jeu s'arrête.

Un cupcake entamé roule sur le sol, lâché par une main soudain agitée de tremblements.

Un corps est secoué de spasmes, des yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, une respiration se bloque, des doigts se crispent sur le tissu du canapé. La crise est violente, terrifiante.

Et Lilian finit par s'immobiliser totalement, ses paupières se baissant sur un regard qui a perdu son masque d'impassibilité. Son souffle ne redémarre pas.

En face de lui, Oliver pousse un soupir déçu.

« _Oh, it's already over ?_ »

Il se lève, s'étire langoureusement, ramasse le bout de gâteau pour le poser sur la table maculée de sang. Du ménage en perspective.

Il se penche sur le français pour caresser tendrement sa joue encore chaude.

« _Don't worry, sweetie._ Tu auras ta revanche. »

Sa voix est à l'image de son geste, doux et tendre. Puis un sourire fou gagne ses lèvres, et son regard brille d'une lueur malsaine.

« En attendant, je vais pouvoir m'amuser… »

Et, sur un éclat de rire glaçant, il se redresse pour aller ouvrir le volumineux coffre en bois qui meuble l'un des coins de la pièce, poussant du pied le cadavre qui repose contre – il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il pense à s'en débarrasser, de celui-là, avant qu'il ne commence à puer trop. Maintenant d'une main le lourd couvercle, il fouille joyeusement à l'intérieur pour en sortir un assortiment de jouets divers.

Ce n'est pas souvent que le français – ou du moins son corps – est totalement à sa merci. Il compte bien en profiter et le faire durer.

« J'ai hâte que tu te réveilles », souffle-t-il doucement à l'oreille du cadavre de son amant, avant d'attraper ses poignets pour les attacher.

* * *

 **Eeeeet oui, j'ai - encore - tué France... Mais, dans le spitch de cette OS, il ne va pas rester mort longtemps, vu que c'est une nation. Pour ça qu'Angleterre à l'intention d'en profiter...**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


End file.
